The Evil Belthazor
The Evil Belthazor 'is the 17th episode of the fourth season and the 83rd ''overall episode of '''Charmed. Summary With the sisters now knowing about their enemies' trickery, they realize that they will have to vanquish Cole as soon as they can in order to stop the Source's plan. Meanwhile, the sisters receive their new whitelighter, who has a past with each of them while Paige gets suspicious of her friends. Can the sisters vanquish Cole? Who is their new whitelighter? Will Paige discover what is going on with Glen and Lila? Cast Main Cast * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * T.W. King as Andy Trudeau * Julian MacMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars * Krista Allen as the Oracle * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor/The Source of All Evil * Debbie Morgan as The Seer Magical Notes Spells Used To Reveal A Person's True Form: I call upon Ancient Powers to unmask them now and in future hours Show us well and thoroughly reveal themselves so that we can have clarity. Potions Used Belthazor Vanquishing Potion: Used against the Source who possessed Belthazor and was able to quickly grab the potion before it could make its impact on him. Powers Used * Telekinesis: Used by Prue throughout the episode. * Orbing: Used by Andy throughout the episode. * Shimmering: Used by Cole, Boris, and the Acephali throughout the episode. * Energy Ball: Cole uses this power to harm the Source of All Evil an give the Charmed Ones enough time to escape. * Conjuration: Lila conjures an athame in her hand. * Glistening: Used by the Oracle in the Seer's Body. * Flaming: Used by the Source in his own body and Belthazor's. * Glamoring: Used by the Oracle to trick the Source into thinking that she is the Seer and escape the Underworld with Cole. Notes and Trivia * This episode marks the introduced of the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter and their old friend, Andy, who became a whitelighter shortly after he died in Deja Vu All Over Again while his memory of his last living year was erased and manipulated by the Elders with him thinking he died in a car accident on his way to San Francisco in 1998. * It is revealed that the real Glen and Lila have been held captive in the Capturee's Keep since they were kidnapped by Malas in Patience Is A Virtue. * This episode introduces the mythological beings, Acephalis, which is revealed to be the true form of the demon pretending to be Lila. * The Brotherhood of the Thorn now only has one member, Klea after Boris, who was masquerading as Glen, is killed in this episode. * This episode marks the first time Cole speaks to the Charmed Ones since season 3. * Before Cole was assigned to the Charmed Ones, he and the Oracle were in a sexual relationship that they kept hidden from everyone. Their relationship is what led to Cole being able to escape the Underworld as the Oracle tricked the Source of All Evil into thinking she was the Seer and atempted to escape with Cole; however, Cole revealed to her that he only loved one woman and that she was dead. * Cole helps the Charmed Ones and Andy save Glen and Lila and escape the Underworld together. * The sisters discover that the Source of All Evil tricked them into believing that Cole was their enemy and that he was actually possessed by the Source. * This episode marks the end of Glen and Lila knowing the truth about Paige and her sisters as the sisters and Andy were forced to erase their memories of magic due to their months of traumatic experiences in the Underworld.